Stop to the Pain
and |singers = MEIKO V3 Straight |producers = shiNOder (music, lyrics) * Nez (illustrations) |links = }} Background Stop to the Pain is an original work by shiNOder. It is a techno-pop song, featuring MEIKO V3. The song is about a girl who is trying to overcome a break up. It is an answer song to "Rainy Baby". An english version of the song was published half a year after the original. For this version, shiNOder created the lyrics using Google translation. There are parts that express slightly different expressions from the Japanese version, but both versions are made to be almost the same by meaning. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese = |-|English = Now, as it began to rain I opened an umbrella and I am walking alone You said "The umbrella on a rainy day looks like a flower" But you're no longer with me. We shared an umbrella together, walked closer together It was narrow Because of that, your shoulder was wet for me every time I was protected by you You always made my wish come true at the best time You were my pride I loved you the most in the world It is not a lie. Oh, I wonder why I told you awful things to you It is as if the ice thorns stung my heart Stop to the Pain You get out of my mind I don't need you anymore. And I threw out memories with you. Stop to the Pain Hey, why am I crying? My heart is broken and painful Please someone help me. Were you pretending to love me? Since when have you been do it? You didn't love me, did you? I did not notice your feelings And I believed that I was loved by you Stupid me I just wanted to annoy you, only for a few moments What I said was just a joke Wanted to surprise you I wanted you to tell me, "I don't wanna part from you" I feel like I'm sleeping wrapped in thorns every night Stop to the Pain You get out of my mind Our love can't be restored 'cause the song of love has disappeared Stop to the Pain Hey, I had it coming If you wanna scoff at me, do so. "Bye, foolish girl!!" Stop to the Pain You are still in my heart I hate you, but I love you I love you, but I hate you, baby Stop to the Pain Hey, today also rain Please come pick me up And please put me in your "flower". Stop to the Pain You get out of my mind I don't need you anymore. And I threw out memories with you. Stop to the Pain Hey, why am I crying? My heart is broken and painful Please someone help me. Stop to the Pain You are still in my heart I hate you, but I love you I love you, but I hate you, baby Stop to the Pain Hey, today also rain Please come pick me up And please put me in your "flower". The rain does not seem to stop yet The streets are full of colorful "flowers" I'm one of them There are several puddles When I raised my head the familiar "flower" was in front of me. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring MEIKO